In a wireless communication network, a network access and a radio resource management (RRM) are enabled by physical layer synchronization signals and higher (MAC) layer procedures. In particular, a user equipment (UE) attempts to detect the presence of synchronization signals along with at least one cell identification (ID) for initial access. Once the UE is in the network and associated with a serving cell, the UE monitors several neighboring cells by attempting to detect their synchronization signals and/or measuring the associated cell-specific reference signals (RSs). For next generation cellular systems such as third generation partnership-new radio access or interface (3GPP-NR), efficient and unified radio resource acquisition or tracking mechanism which works for various use cases such as enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB), ultra-reliable low latency (URLLC), massive machine type communication (mMTC), each corresponding to a different coverage requirement and frequency bands with different propagation losses is desirable.